The Room of Insanity: Weiss Room
by FireKat
Summary: hehe i'm back! weiss now has their own room in my head- come in and join the randomness - please R&R!
1. here we go!

FK= me, FireKat ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I own Weiss!!!!!!!!!!! Omi: no you don't! FK: but my friend gave it to me for Christmas! Omi: no- he gave you the first dvd. FK: yea! So now I own Weiss ^________^ Omi: well at least don't sue the poor insane girl. She is obviously delusional. And no she does not own Weiss or the emperor's new groove.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
all is calm and quiet in an all white room with no windows or doors and padded walls. the many pillows and cushions lay abandoned all over the floor- until... four hot bishonen suddenly pop into existence in said room.  
  
Aya: where the hell are we?  
  
Ken&Omi: 0.0  
  
Yohji: why does this seem familiar?  
  
*voice from nowhere* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Omi: eeep! i've heard of places like this before...  
  
FK: *pops into the room in all her authoress glory* hello ^______^  
  
all sans Yohji: AAAAAHHHH!!  
  
Yohji: FK, darling, how are you. *smiles charmingly*  
  
FK: *big huge chibi star eyes* Yohji! *glomps*  
  
Aya: i hate to interrupt...  
  
Ken: no you don't.  
  
Aya: *glares* ahem. anyway where are we and what is going on?  
  
FK: *sits on Yohji's lap.* you're only nice to me 'cause i'm over 18.  
  
Yohji: anything wrong with that?  
  
FK: nope! ^_______^  
  
Aya: AHEM!  
  
FK: oh hi Aya. you are in The Room of Insanity. or at least one of them. i keep separate rooms for different people.  
  
Yohji: i'm wounded.  
  
FK: oh please. *punches shoulder* just be glad i gave schwarz their own room. (hinthint)  
  
Omi: so... why are we here?  
  
FK: this is your new home! *room gets all dark and scary* and there is NO WAY OUT! *lightning & thunder* BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Ken&Omi: 0.0;;  
  
Ken: Aya save me! *throws himself at Aya*  
  
Aya: 0.o get off!  
  
Yohji: now you're talking man!  
  
Aya: -_-; i don't like you.  
  
FK: *ogling Aya and Ken* oooh- yaoi goodness ^_____^  
  
Aya,Ken&Omi: o.0;;  
  
Yohji: whoohoo!  
  
FK: *pinches Yohji's cheeks* you are so cute!  
  
Yohji: -_- cute 'the Yohji' is not.  
  
FK: fine then, hot. happy now.  
  
Yohji: yes ^-^  
  
FK: 9_9 a little too easy sometimes.  
  
Yohji: speaking of easy...  
  
FK: yes i was talking about you. but now on to other things! ^-^ what shall i make ya'll do first.  
  
Ken: hehe 'ya'll'. from the south much?  
  
FK: no, valley boy.  
  
Omi: *snickers*  
  
FK: oooh i know what we are going to do. *snaps fingers. Ken is now tied to a chair* make-over time!!! ^_____^  
  
Yohji&Aya: 0.0;  
  
Omi: yay! ^-^ i love this stuff.  
  
Yohji&Aya: *stare at Omi* o.0  
  
Omi: *whining* wha~at. all my friends who are girls make me do this stuff all the time.  
  
Yohji: that's it! you need guy friends.  
  
FK: well it's too late for that now ^__^ besides he does have guy friends.  
  
Omi: o.o shush!  
  
FK: don't worry about it ^-^ now for the fun stuff. shall we start with make-up or skin treatments?  
  
Omi: *bouncing genkily* make-up! make-up!  
  
Aya: he's starting to scare me.  
  
FK: be nice or your next.  
  
Ken: do i get a say in this at all?  
  
FK&Omi: NO!  
  
Yohji: *raises hand*  
  
FK: yes?  
  
Yohji: do i have to do this?  
  
FK: *thinks about it* no. you are excused ^-^  
  
Aya: what about me?  
  
FK: are you getting attitude with me?  
  
Omi: i think he is! *evil grin*  
  
FK: *pinching Omi's cheeks* you are so cute!!! come padawan lets get to work. *FK snaps fingers and Aya is now tied to a chair next to Ken's* hehe now who do you want Omi?  
  
Omi: *bouncing again* AYA!  
  
FK: *looks at Aya* payback is a bitch babe. *to Omi* lets get to work.  
  
*suddenly the room changes and it looks like a salon. Omi and FK are now wearing black aprons with lots of pockets.*  
  
FK: lets begin!  
  
Omi: *evil glint in his eye* hehehe. oh Aya i've always thought you'd look wonderful with lavender eye shadow to bring out your eyes!  
  
Aya: *opens mouth*  
  
FK: *snaps fingers. now neither Aya or Ken can open their mouths* good. Ken i think blue would look very nice on you ^-^  
  
Aya&Ken: 0.0;;;;  
  
*one hour later Yohji comes strolling back in.*  
  
Yohji: so how's it going?  
  
*FK and Omi step back from their 'master pieces'*  
  
Yohji: *stares for a few seconds* AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *falls on the floor and continues to laugh for a very long time*  
  
FK: i think we need another opinion. *snaps fingers and Schu and Farfie join the little group*  
  
Schu: where the hell are we? *sees Yohji laughing on the floor* ooh i want some of what he's having.  
  
FK: look over there and you'll get it.  
  
Schu: *looks at Aya and Ken* MY GOD!  
  
Farfie: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Schu: -_- sorry Farf. but damn! look at those poor bastards.  
  
Farfie: *looks really closely at Aya and Ken* men made up like cheep whores hurts God. ^-^  
  
FK: do they look cheep? i was going for high-end.  
  
Omi: hehehehehe  
  
Schu: what are you mad people up to?!?!  
  
FK: you don't like my work?!?! *flames in eyes*  
  
Schu: umm..er...  
  
FK: *snaps fingers and Schu is now tied to a chair also* just for that you get the skin treatment! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
join us next time when Schu will get the infamous 'skin treatment' and Farfie will attempt to hurt God some more.  
  
erk i have the darn hardest time typing Schu 'cause if you add a 'h' to the end you have my last name. which is german for shoe -_- it's not funny, it's sad. cry for me and my sucky last name.  
  
anyways if you actually read all of this- yay for you! you must be almost as insane as i am ^-^ so please, PLEASE review! thank you in advance ^__~ 


	2. facial time!

Wow you actually came back for more ^_^ here we go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~as we re-join everyone the setup is as follows: the room looks like a salon. Ken and Aya are tied to chairs and have lots of makeup on. Schu is now also tied to a chair. Yohji and Farfie are looking on as FK and Omi prepare more "fun"~  
  
FK: MWAHAHAHAHAHA *lightning & thunder*  
  
Omi: bwhah- hehehehe  
  
FK: nonono! it needs to be scarier- no giggling allowed. now try again.  
  
Omi: BWAHAHA! *the lights flicker- a little*  
  
FK: much better! you are learning grasshopper ^-^ now i will teach you one of the best torture devices for an adult male- expose them to female beauty treatments!! *more lighting & thunder*  
  
Omi: *raises hand* but why is it so torturous? i enjoy a good facial scrub ^^  
  
FK: that's because you were taught how to correctly take care of and groom your self. and you realize how much girls put themselves through to look good.  
  
Omi: oh. ok ^-^  
  
FK: now Schuschu it is your turn. *rubs hands together*  
  
Schu: 0.0;  
  
Yohji: FK, can i release Aya and Kenken? it's lonely watching you guys by myself.  
  
FK: *walks over to Yohji and pinches his cheeks* of course you can. you are so cute!  
  
Yohji: -_- what did i tell you about the 'cute'?  
  
FK: learn to live with it *menacing glare* i think you are ^-^  
  
Ken: *having just been released* wow- the mood changes o.0  
  
FK: get used to them baby- i had to ^-^  
  
Omi: *starting to whine* can we do this now?  
  
FK: *snickers* did anyone else notice that when he does that his butt kinda sticks up and wiggles?  
  
Ken: *muffled odd sounds of him trying not to laugh*  
  
Yohji: hehe- very 'cute' Chibi.  
  
Omi: *kawaii deathglare*  
  
Aya: *now also trying not to laugh*  
  
FK: moving on now! *spins Schu around in the chair he is tied to.*  
  
Omi: the mask is almost ready!  
  
FK: ok, first we have to wash his face though. *removes his bandana and sunglasses, then ties his hair back and puts a black plastic headband on.* hehe i can feel an 80's theme coming on here ^-^  
  
Omi: here is the facial cleanser. *holds out jar*  
  
FK: *reads jar* nope, wrong one. that's the one for Farfie. for Schuschu i need the 'deep cleaning, exfoliating' one.  
  
Omi: oh, ok. ^^  
  
FK: are you going to be washing Farfie?  
  
Omi: umm *whispering* he scares me. can i help you with Schu?  
  
FK: of course darling. *pinches his cheek as he brings her the correct bottle. Schu's chair suddenly flops backwards and his head is now resting in the basin on a sink. (think hair salon)*  
  
Omi: here is a damp wash cloth ^^  
  
FK: *pinching again* you are so helpful. ^-^ here we go Schu! *Schu's eyes are now taking up about half his face as he frantically tries to escape the evil woman* Omi why don't you finish rubbing it around while i go wash Farfie?  
  
Omi: OK ^^ *high pitched squealing can be heard as Omi scrubs Schu's face* wow i would hate to hear that if he could open his mouth ^^  
  
Farf: scrubbing hurts god! YIYIYI!  
  
FK: ok Farfie, it's your turn to hurt god now. hehe  
  
Farf:*jumps into the chair and pushes the back down like Schu's*  
  
FK: you know, i know he's eager and all, but that's kinda scary. *starts to use the special 'dead skin burning' wash*  
  
Farf: yeehaw! god cries!  
  
FK: 0.o this country moment was brought to you by...  
  
Yohji: *is lounging on a couch with Ken draped over his lap.* hehe. on with the 'mask'!!  
  
Aya: *is sitting as far away from Yohji and Ken as he can get. sneering* you are sick!  
  
Yohji: aww Aya, if you wanted to join us all you had to do was ask. *makes kissy face*  
  
Aya: grrrrrrrr  
  
FK: ok Omi, time to rinse it off! *rinses off Farf*  
  
Farf: *sits up to watch as soon as his face is dry*  
  
FK: *eyes gleam wickedly* and now Schu the 'acid facial peel'! BWAHAHA!! *spreads it around his face and sets the timer* anything to say for your self?  
  
Schu: AAAHHHHH!! it burns, it burns!!!!!!!  
  
Farf: YIYIYIYIYIYI!!! *bounces up and down on his chair*  
  
FK: yea, yea it's your turn now. *shakes head* it's just not as fun when he enjoys it too. *Schu is still screaming like a girl* but then again, it's just fun ^-^  
  
Farf: *still bouncing on his chair*  
  
FK: here 'ya go babe, knock yourself out.  
  
Farf: ok! *starts hitting his head on the sink*  
  
FK: not literally! Sheesh- just use the mask stuff.  
  
Farf: *pouts* ok. *puts the mask on. Waits about thirty seconds* YIYIYIYIYIYI!!  
  
FK: he's so easily amused ^-^ ok Schuschu time to take yours off now. *rips the mask off of his face*  
  
Schu: *mouth is wide open, but no sounds are coming out*  
  
Omi: o.0 wow- it hurts so much he can't yell. That's pretty bad.  
  
FK: ok enough with the facial stuff. Schu I'll let you go, but only if you promise to not hurt Farf and take his mask off in two minutes. Promise?  
  
Schu: *hopeful eyes* I can go?  
  
FK: promise not to hurt Farf and to take the mask off?  
  
Schu: yes!!! *disappears in a poof of smoke along with a still yelling Farf*  
  
Yohji: well that was entertaining. On with the making out! *grabs Ken and throws him down on the couch and proceeds to mack*  
  
Aya: *squeals like a little girl* ecchi!!!  
  
FK: methinks he doth protest too much ^-^  
  
Omi: yep! I agree ^^  
  
FK: sick 'em Omi!  
  
Omi: *starts chasing Aya around the room*  
  
FK: o.o there's something you don't see everyday ^-^ *sits on the _small_ part of the couch Yohji and Ken are not occupying. Starts eating popcorn* well now this is entertaining.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
o.0 well that's another chapter done. I honestly don't know where this stuff comes from ^-^  
  
anyways- a HUGE thanks to Gemmei who actually reviewed this fic. THANKYOU!!!! And of course to Misura, who is very nice and reviews all of my fics ^-^  
  
and now a rant: raise your hand if you are sick of this freaking 'site overload' crap!!! GRRRRR it's really starting to piss me off!!! *kicks ffnet* grrr *deep breath* ok i'm ok now ^-^  
  
see you next time!!!! Please review?!? ^__~ 


	3. finding aya

a/n- fear my scary brain!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FK: *appears in a poof of sparkly purple smoke* I love purple smoke ^^  
  
Yohji: *throws himself at FK* I'm boooo~red!  
  
FK: o.0 but I left you a nice, pretty Kenken to play with.  
  
Yohji: but he's busy! *tires to make a cute sad face*  
  
FK: cut that out, it doesn't work for you.  
  
Yohji: -_- damn  
  
FK: what is Ken doing? And where are Omi and Aya?  
  
Yohji: *sighs* Ken is trying to help Omi get Aya out of a tree.  
  
FK: 0.o huh?  
  
Yohji: Omi was chasing Aya so he climbed up into a tree.  
  
FK: oooookay. Well lets go see about this. *snaps fingers* ('cause you know all beings with supernatural powers have to snap their fingers ^^)  
  
*FK and Yohji appear next to Ken and Omi who are looking up into a tree*  
  
FK: he wont come out huh?  
  
Omi: FK! *hugs*  
  
FK: hehe- hey Chibi *hugs back*  
  
Ken: hi FK, can you get him down for us?  
  
FK: sure thing ^^ *snaps fingers- tree disappears and Aya falls to the ground*  
  
Aya: x.x  
  
Omi: dang it! That ruins my plans!  
  
FK: 0.o and those were?  
  
Omi: well you said if I catch him I could..  
  
FK: o.o blimey- I didn't think you'd take that seriously  
  
Omi: *big teary, chibi eyes* th-then you didn't mean it?  
  
FK: not the eyes! Ack- ok, you can have Ken- is that good enough?  
  
Omi: *evil eyes* yup that'll work. Hehehe *rubs hands together*  
  
Ken: 0.0 FK what did you just sign me up for?!?  
  
FK: hehe- you'll find out. ^^  
  
Omi: come on Ken! *drags him away*  
  
FK: o.o who knew the Chibi was that strong?  
  
Yohji: you'd be amazed what he can do when he's determined. *starts to whine again* but now Kenken is gone! Who am I gonna play with?  
  
FK: well you can have Aya if you want.. hehe ^^  
  
Yohji: *ponders* hmmm.. well we have been trying to bring out his inner gayness.  
  
FK: I know, that poor boy is in the biggest denial.. I mean look at that ugly orange sweater!  
  
Yohji: so true- well who better to bring him out than me ^^  
  
Aya: x.x  
  
Yohji: *scoops up Aya and carries him off* see 'ya later FK  
  
FK: bye-bye babe, have fun! ^^  
  
Room: ... *total silence*  
  
FK: -_- dang I did it again.. *shrug* oh well, I guess I'll go help Omi and Kenken ^__^ *snaps fingers*  
  
*FK appears in what seems to be a very large dressing room with lots of mirrors. Omi is lounging on a chair with a whip in his hands*  
  
Ken: *comes out of a stall wearing a purple halter top and shiny black low- rise pants*  
  
FK: 0.0;  
  
Omi: No! I don't like that one! Try on the next one! *cracks whip*  
  
Ken: o.0 *runs back into the stall*  
  
FK: wow, you sure trained him fast  
  
Omi: ^^ he's a quick study  
  
FK: you- are evil ^^  
  
Omi: only 'cause you did such a good job training me ^^  
  
FK: *sniff* aww my little Chibi is growing up so fast ^^  
  
Omi: *big genki grin*  
  
FK: *gives Omi a noogie* you're like the little gay brother I never had ^^  
  
Omi: thanks... I think  
  
Ken: *walks back out in a black strappy top and pink plastic pants* umm.. Omi?  
  
Omi: *glares* what?  
  
Ken: eep! Anno.. can I take a break now?  
  
Omi: no slave! Now get back to work! *cracks whip*  
  
Ken: *scurries back into the stall*  
  
FK: that reminds me- Farf says 'hi'  
  
Omi: o.0 dare I ask why that reminds you and why he said 'hi'?  
  
FK: because Farf likes you, he says you hurt god- a lot ^^  
  
Omi: 0.0 well I suppose that's a good thing 'cause then I know he wont come after me.. so what reminded you?  
  
FK: hmm? Oh the whip and your genkiness  
  
Omi: @.@ once again, how does this remind you?  
  
FK: well we were discussing angels and I said that you were my little angel *pinches Omi's cheeks* and Farf said that you were really a little devil that looked like and angel and that hurts god. Then he said to tell you 'hi' for him ^^  
  
Omi: eeeeee *.* ok I don't want to know anymore.. so where are Aya and ubber slut?  
  
FK: hehe- 'ubber slut' is attempting to bring out Aya's inner gayness ^^ and don't make fun of my Yohji-pooky!  
  
Omi: *snickers* Aya's inner gayness- hehe ^^ well you have to admit he _is_ a slut..  
  
FK: no, he's a man whore- there's a difference ^^  
  
Omi: if you say so. KEN! *cracks whip* what's taking you so long!  
  
FK: demanding little bugger aren't you?  
  
Omi: ^^ who me?  
  
FK: *pinches his cheeks, again* I love you! Have fun with Kenken- just don't work him too hard ^_~  
  
Omi: *evil look* hehehe  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
umm- i have nothing to say after that o.0  
  
please review?!? ^__~ 


	4. randomosity it is a word!

a/n- BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! fear a new chapter! do it!! fear me!!! BWAHAHA*coughchokewheese* ok just enjoy it?? ^^;  
  
Disclaimer- i only own the Silver Star Wand of Ebbilness  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FK: Yoooh~jiiii!!!  
  
Ken: *winces* that was scary.  
  
FK: Ken!! *glomps*  
  
Ken: o.0 erk  
  
Omi: FK!!  
  
FK: Omi!! *glomps*  
  
Omi: ^____^  
  
Yohji: *comes stumbling out from -somewhere- looking rather rumpled and tired* yea babe?  
  
FK: Yohji!! *massive glomp*  
  
Yohji: -_- it is too damn early for this  
  
FK: 0.o it's 11:30...  
  
Yohji: exactly.  
  
FK: hey if I have to be up then you do too *glare*  
  
Yohji: ok, ok. So what did your highness want?  
  
FK: I wanted to tell you that I went to a club Friday night ^^  
  
Yohji: *odd parental squeak* oh my little FK is growing up *hugs*  
  
FK: o.0 I'm older than you...  
  
Yohji: *snaps fingers and a couch appears* now you must tell me everything *pats the seat next to him*  
  
FK: 0.0 when did you gain authoress powers????  
  
Yohji: hey, when you got it- you got it. *shrugs*  
  
FK: *mutters. then sits on Yohji's lap* well we were supposed to go salsa dancing but it got cancelled ;.;  
  
Omi: *takes seat next to Yohji & FK* aww poor FK.  
  
FK: and then we- being the four of us in the car and the girl on the phone.. don't ask- spent almost two hours arguing about where to go  
  
Yohji: get on to the good part  
  
FK: *whacks Yohji*  
  
Yohji: o.o oww  
  
FK: ha! So then we decided to go to old town and I'll skip a whole bunch of crap.  
  
Yohji: good- now the club?  
  
FK: we went to Q's. and I actually danced ^^ and by the end of the night I didn't suck anymore ^______^  
  
Yohji: great. So when are we going with you?  
  
Omi: *whacks Yohji* be nice. (to FK) that's great ^__^  
  
Ken: wait- how old are you?  
  
FK: 23  
  
Ken: and this is your first time in a club?!?!  
  
FK: -_- well it's not exactly my scene.. there was this one time at an 18 and over club- but we won't talk about that.  
  
Yohji: so when are we going?!?  
  
FK: you do realize you live in my head?  
  
Yohji: yea?  
  
FK: so technically you were there ^^  
  
Ken: 0.o freaky  
  
Omi: hehe- trip on that ^^  
  
Yohji: *opens mouth*  
  
FK: if you start whining I'll hurt you.  
  
Yohji: *shuts mouth*  
  
Aya: *comes stumbling out of -somewhere- looking like hell*  
  
Ken: whoa- what happened to you?  
  
Aya: i.. don't.. know.. @.@  
  
Yohji & FK: *snicker*  
  
Omi: o.0 *looks at Yohji then at Aya. starts snickering too*  
  
Ken: *whining* why doesn't any...  
  
FK: *slaps hand over his mouth* no whining!!!!! This is a no whining zone  
  
Omi: *opens mouth*  
  
FK: *glares* unless I want to whine. It's my brain I can do what I want ^_~  
  
Ken: but that still doesn't explain why Aya smells like..  
  
Omi & FK: *slap hands over Ken's mouth* shssh!  
  
Yohji: *hentai leer* come on Aya- lets get you cleaned up.  
  
Aya: *follows in a daze*  
  
FK: hehehehe- now where was that video camera...  
  
Omi: FK!  
  
FK: ^__^ what?  
  
Omi: we already installed permanent cameras- remember?  
  
FK: *hentai grin* oh yea  
  
Ken: is someone going to tell me what's going on and why Aya smells like s..  
  
Omi: shsssh! We are only implying things today. ^_____^  
  
Ken: huh?  
  
FK: *pats Ken's head* it's okay honny, we love you anyway.  
  
Omi: *snickers*  
  
*odd moaning and strange noises can be heard in the background*  
  
Omi: so did you give Yohji authoress powers?  
  
FK: nope ^^ that's the scary thing- he does it all on his own power of charm and sexiness ^_~  
  
Omi: think it'll work?  
  
FK: dunno. Aya has the amazing power to force amnesia at will  
  
Ken: oh! I get it now!  
  
Omi: -_- everyone clap..  
  
Ken: *glare* this is how you decided to get Aya out of the closet *nods emphatically*  
  
Omi: ooh give the boy a prize.  
  
Ken: *sob* why are you being so mean?! *runs off crying*  
  
FK: gods he is so easy. *looks at Omi with eyebrow raised*  
  
Omi: *cringes*  
  
FK: you are hereby dubbed my evil muse! *bops Omi on the head with pretty Silver Star Wand of Ebbilness *  
  
Omi: *glows and suddenly has little devil horns and is holding a small pitchfork* hehehe- oh Keee~eennn! *runs off to find Ken and poke him with the pitchfork while verbally taunting him*  
  
FK: *snif* I love that little guy ^_______^  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
aaaahh, i just love Yohji assaulting a very confused Ran ^__^ or on occasion Kenken. gotta love that awesome semeness- well at least i do ^_~  
  
pweatty pwease review?? (it feeds the muses ^__~) 


	5. i have cheese!

Omg- no I'm not dead!!! o.0;;  
  
disclaimer- I do not own the movie memento or the weiss boys- alas!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
FK: *enters* I have cheese!!! ^____________^  
  
Omi: o.0 um ok..  
  
Ken: ooh! cheese!  
  
FK: *glare* my cheese!!  
  
Ken: *whimpering*  
  
Omi: heheh *pokes Ken with a small pitchfork*  
  
Ken: ooowww!! *sobs* why do you keep doing that!?!  
  
Omi: *opens mouth*  
  
FK: no. you've been mean enough for now. Give the poor thing a break  
  
Omi: *pouts*  
  
Yohji: *saunters in* I need a break from Aya. I can't believe him! He's like the guy from memento- he only remembers things for two minutes  
  
FK: hmm I'll have to work on that  
  
Omi: *evil grin*  
  
FK: no Omi, you may not poke Yohji  
  
Omi: *pouts, sulks*  
  
Yohji: I'm bored  
  
FK: play with Kenken then, he hasn't had any exercise for a while.  
  
Ken: o.0 but..!  
  
Yohji: *hentai leer* hey good lookin' *picks Ken up and walks off*  
  
Ken: o.o;  
  
FK: just go with it!  
  
Omi: where is Aya?  
  
FK: *points to couch*  
  
Aya: @.@ *out cold*  
  
Omi: damn!  
  
FK: so..  
  
Omi: do you realize you keep screwing yourself by sending people off or knocking them out?  
  
FK: -_- it just keeps happening  
  
Omi: so..  
  
FK: so we're going to have a special guest just for KiaSturnGurl!  
  
Omi: guest?  
  
FK: *snaps fingers- Farf appears* Farf!!  
  
Farf: *blinkblink* FK!! *glomp*  
  
Omi: o.o  
  
Farf: evil angel!! *glomps Omi*  
  
Omi: 0.0 erk  
  
FK: aww, he likes you!!  
  
Omi: *mouthing to FK* please get him off  
  
FK: Farf, heel!  
  
Farf: *lets go of Omi and sits next to FK's foot*  
  
FK: ^___^ good boy *pats his head*  
  
Omi:*-* you trained Farf?  
  
FK: of course not. He does it of his own free will  
  
Omi: huh?  
  
Farf: helping FK hurts god ^_^  
  
Omi: *shrug* ok. So what are we going to do?  
  
FK: we could put Brady-poo in a pink tutu and..  
  
Omi: we did that two weeks ago  
  
FK: darn! Well we could shave Takatori and..  
  
Aya: *rolls over on the couch* *mumbles* shi-ne Takatori! x.x  
  
FK: heheh- gotta love his dedication  
  
Omi: he's still on maximum lock up in the insane asylum after last time  
  
FK: dangit!!  
  
Farf: we could shave that pretty red head over there  
  
FK: no- I like his hair ^^  
  
Omi: we could watch Yohji and Ken  
  
FK: then what'll we watch on movie night??  
  
Omi: oh yea...  
  
FK: ^________________________^  
  
Farf: it hurts god!!!!!  
  
Omi: o.0 dare I ask?  
  
FK: lets go poke around in Aya's brain- I need to fix that memory thing anyway  
  
Omi: you can do that?  
  
Farf: YIYIYIYIYIYI!!  
  
FK: yes I can- and no stabbing anything Farf!  
  
Farf: -_- party pooper  
  
FK: *snaps fingers*  
  
Omi: where are we?  
  
FK: in Aya's brain ^-^  
  
Omi:.. it's all gray...  
  
FK: well there's part of the problem right there. memories are associated with color. *snaps fingers- everything is now tie-dyed*  
  
Farf: -that- hurt god ^^  
  
Omi: heheh- Aya is now rainbow colored ^_~  
  
FK: hehe! Now lets find his inner gayness and let it out ^^  
  
Omi&Farf: yea!  
  
*all head down a long hallway with doors on either side*  
  
Farf: *opens door*  
  
Aya clone: AHHHHHHHHH!!! GET OUT!!!!!!!  
  
Farf: *shuts door*  
  
Omi: o.0 what the heck was that?  
  
FK: I think that was Aya's shyness. Hehe.. moving on *opens door*  
  
(Aya clone)=AC: What the f**k do you want?!  
  
FK: *shuts door*  
  
Farf: heh- his inner crankiness  
  
Omi: yea, he lets him out a lot... can we lock the door?  
  
FK: no. we don't want to change him too much ^^ moving on!  
  
Omi: *opens door*  
  
AC: *in an apron* Oh my god!! You got dirt on the floor! *screaming*  
  
Omi: -_- *shuts door quickly*  
  
FK: heheh- his inner clean freak.. hmmm..  
  
Omi: 0.o what are you thinking?  
  
FK: that we should take a trip to Ken's head some time and try to -find- his inner clean freak.  
  
Omi: now -that- would be scary!  
  
Farf: why is this door so big?  
  
FK: dunno, open it  
  
Farf: *opens door*  
  
AC: *wielding large sword* SHI-NE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Farf: *slams door quickly*  
  
FK: well there's Aya's inner killer.. or his revenge- you never know ^^  
  
Omi: this is going to take forever!  
  
FK: *eyes narrow* are you whining?  
  
Omi: 0.0 no!! of course not!  
  
Farf: shhssh! I hear something  
  
*all listen*  
  
FK: it sounds like singing..  
  
Omi: o.0 show tunes?  
  
Farf: *has walked waaay down the hallway* I think I found it!!  
  
*FK & Omi run to catch up*  
  
Omi: oh my...!  
  
FK: hot damn! That is one hot pink door ^_______^ good work Farf!  
  
Farf: *slowly opens door to reveal an Aya clone wearing a white suite with a leopard print scarf around his neck and a pimp daddy hat, singing into a hair brush*  
  
AC: *singing* tomorrow, tomorrow. I love 'ya tomorrow..!!  
  
Farf: now THAT hurts god ^______^  
  
FK: and my ears! Hey!!  
  
AC: *lisping* oh my gosth! *squeals* guests!! *glomps everyone*  
  
Omi: @.@ so... scary... *faints*  
  
FK: hehehe. i found Aya's inner gayness!! ^__________^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
umm don't quote me on the color/memories bit- I'm not positive it's true -_-  
  
does anyone else find Farf saying 'party pooper' hilarious? or do I just amuse myself waaaaaay too much?? ^^;  
  
please review!!! ^_~ 


	6. gay aya!

Disclaimer: alas! I do not own anything- this includes ff8, weiss, gundam wing, and she-who-must-not-be-named (but that's a good thing ^_~)  
  
Note- sorry for the delay!! Real life sucks!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FK: I'm baaaaaaaaaack ^_^  
  
Omi: *flying glop* save me!!  
  
FK: o.0 huh?  
  
Yohji: *comes sauntering in from somewhere* what the hell have you done to Aya?!  
  
FK: *opens mouth*  
  
Yohji: never mind, just -fix- him!  
  
FK: heh. what seems to be the problem?  
  
Yohji: look around the room babe  
  
FK: *looks around the room at the new pretty colors and décor* ooh very nice ^_^  
  
Yohji: *facepalm* d'oh!  
  
Omi: FK, Aya is...  
  
FK: what? You guys don't like his inner gayness?  
  
Yohji: -that- is NOT his inner gayness! It's his inner flaming home decorator! Now fix it!  
  
Aya: *enters wearing purple leopard print, low rise pants and a blue crop top* FK! Oh my gosth!! *sashays over*  
  
FK: heheh- he's still lisping, that is too funny. *leans forward to clasp hands and air kiss with Aya*  
  
Yohji: AHHH! make it stop!!!!  
  
Omi: why so upset Yotan?  
  
Yohji: *mumbling* he's giving gay men a bad rap  
  
FK: oooh speaking of! I have a new friend to introduce  
  
Omi&Yohji: o.0;  
  
Yohji: you scare me with your word associations  
  
FK: *snaps fingers- a hot lanky cowboy appears*  
  
Irvine: hi  
  
Omi: hello ^_^  
  
Yohji: *glare*  
  
FK: this is Irvine Kinneas ^_^ he's from final fantasy 8  
  
Omi: new fandom?  
  
FK: -_-;; yes- like I needed more...  
  
Aya: *squeals* ooh you are simply too scrumptious for words!!  
  
Omi,Yohji&FK: o.0;  
  
Irvine: well thank you ^_^ saaaay, you're pretty cute, ever heard of elixir?  
  
Aya: *sidles up* no. why don't you tell me about it *bats eyelashes*  
  
Irvine: *hentai leer* my pleasure *starts talking while leading Aya to another room*  
  
FK: awww, how cute ^_^  
  
Yohji: *gag*  
  
Omi: *watching Irvine* mmmmmm- cowboy ass  
  
FK: hell yea ^_________^  
  
Yohji: 0.0 Omi!  
  
Omi: what?! *pouts* why does everyone else get to be slutty, but not me?  
  
Yohji: *looks around*  
  
FK: yea answer him Yotan  
  
Yohji: umm... where's Kenken gotten off to?  
  
FK: he's sleeping- you wore him out ^_~  
  
Yohji: what a wuss. so are you going to fix Aya or not?  
  
FK: i'm pretty sure time with Irvine will cure the flaming part. but i thought he was kinda fun that way ^_^  
  
Omi: umm, no. he was scary!  
  
FK: scarier than me?  
  
Omi: he wanted to redo everything in -pink- !  
  
FK: *shudder* oh that's just evil!!!!  
  
Heero: omae o korosu  
  
Omi: what are you doing here?  
  
FK: he probably heard the pink comment  
  
All: *shudder*  
  
FK: She-who-must-not-be-named is not here Heero. go back to your own room  
  
Heero: *glare* *leaves*  
  
Omi: yeh- he was kinda cute  
  
FK: sorry babe, he's taken.  
  
Omi: *pout*  
  
Yohji: sooooo..?  
  
FK: oooh I know! You can meet the other hottie from ff8  
  
Omi: yea!  
  
Yohji: *pout* he's not like that -cowboy- is he?  
  
FK: nope! ^^ in fact he's angry, quiet, and emotionally repressed ^_~  
  
Omi: wow! Aya's twin!  
  
FK: *snicker*  
  
Yohji: *hentai grin* so bring him in  
  
FK: *snaps fingers- a lean, handsome brunette in leather pants appears* this is Squall.  
  
Squall: hn  
  
Omi: oh my!  
  
Yohji: hot damn!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
and on that random note- I bid you adieu ^_^ (please review!! ^_~) 


	7. more randomosity!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything *sobsob* ;_;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FK: so how did you enjoy Irvy & Squall's visit?  
  
Yohji: *growl*  
  
Omi: *bounces*  
  
Aya: *comes stumbling in from another room* who.. am.. i? @.@  
  
FK: *snicker* brings new meaning to the term 'mind blowing' ^_~  
  
Omi: *snicker*  
  
Yohji: humph! I'm sure I'm better.  
  
FK: well normally I'd agree, but Irvy *is* the sniper slut...  
  
Yohji: *fumes*  
  
Omi: *snicker*  
  
FK: but you'll always be my favorite man whore *huggles Yohji*  
  
Yohji: that's more like it  
  
Omi: *rolls eyes*  
  
Ken: *comes in from another room* @.@ where am i??  
  
FK: it's an epidemic!  
  
Omi: waaait- he wasn't even here in the last chapter!  
  
FK: no, he was sleeping off the effects of Yohji ^_~  
  
Yohji: *preens*  
  
Omi: *hums- you're so vain*  
  
FK: *snicker*  
  
Aya: why am I wearing leopard print pants?!  
  
FK: umm it was a drunken dare?  
  
Omi: yea! Your clothes are in the other room.. ^^  
  
Aya: *looks suspicious* ok *walks off*  
  
FK: AHAHA!! Think he'll remember anything?  
  
Omi: hehehehe- don't know  
  
Yohji: o.0 remind me never to tick you two off  
  
Ken: .. b-but where am i?  
  
FK: *big chibi eyes* you don't remember me??  
  
Ken: 0.o not the chibi eyes!!!!  
  
Omi: BWAHA! Fear the chibi eyes!  
  
FK: I'm so proud of you *huggles Omi*  
  
Ken: .  
  
Yohji: aww come on Kenken- don't you remember us?  
  
Ken: umm...  
  
Yohji: well then let me show you around *starts to guide Ken away*  
  
Ken: o-ok.. *looks confused*  
  
Yohji: lets start with this room *shoves Ken in a room*  
  
Ken: *heard faintly* b-but this is a bedroom?  
  
FK: *snicker* I love Yohji ^_^  
  
Omi: heehee. But won't that mess Ken up more?  
  
FK: naa it shouldn't.  
  
Aya: *comes back in wearing all black*  
  
Omi: ooh look! A beatnik ^_^  
  
FK: *snicker*  
  
Aya: *glare*  
  
FK: aww he's back to his regularly grumpy self  
  
Omi: oh well ^_~  
  
Aya: is anyone going to tell me what happened?  
  
FK: no ^^  
  
Omi: no ^^  
  
Aya: grrrrr! *looks around* where is Yohji?  
  
FK: he won't tell you either.  
  
Aya: *glare*  
  
Omi: he's in that room with Ken  
  
Aya: *stalks over to the room*  
  
Omi: eep! Maybe I shouldn't have told him?  
  
FK: naah- it'll be fine. Lets watch *snaps fingers- couch and popcorn appear*  
  
Aya: *wrenches the door open*  
  
Ken: *girlish scream*  
  
Aya: *walks in and kicks Ken out the door* mine!! *slams door*  
  
Ken: *is half naked and sitting on the floor* meep! o.0  
  
FK: AHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Omi: who knew Aya would become possessive of Yotan?  
  
Ken: *looks around dazedly*  
  
FK: come over here Ken  
  
Ken: *crawls onto the couch to be held by FK*  
  
FK: *pets Ken* aww poor thing  
  
Omi: *whips out pitchfork and cackles*  
  
FK: no Omi- leave the poor boy alone  
  
Omi: *pouts*  
  
FK: lets watch footage taped by the cameras from the last few episodes!  
  
Omi: woohoo!!  
  
Ken: *drifts asleep on FK*  
  
FK & Omi: *settle in to watch with popcorn*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
o.0 ok that was random even for me  
  
please r&r!! ^_~ 


	8. new bishie!

Disclaimer: I don't own weiss, tinytoons, ff8, wildrock, emba, or any hot bishi for that matter ;_;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FK: *enters* Yohji my love, I'm sorry, but you have been replaced.  
  
Omi: *horrified gasp*  
  
Yohji: *growls* it better not be by that Irvine wanker!!!  
  
FK: no, not Irvy.. though he /is/ hot  
  
Omi: hehe- yea  
  
Yohji: *pouts*  
  
FK: no, his name is Emba and he's from Wildrock  
  
Omi: *bouncebounce* what's he look like?!  
  
FK: he is a wild man with gorgeous long hair and who wears virtually nothing but a teeny tiny loin cloth! *DROOL*  
  
Omi: o.0 ooooooooooooh! ^___^  
  
FK: and he's got nice rippling muscles. And is so tan and pretty! *_*  
  
Yohji: *perks up* loin cloth?  
  
FK: *pervy leer* oh yea. A /tiny/ one *leers off into space*  
  
Omi: wow. I've never seen her perv that hard 0.o  
  
Yohji: *snicker*  
  
Aya: it's probably due to /that/ time of the month  
  
Omi: ooooooooo *_*  
  
Yohji: *sidles up to Aya* saaaay baby...  
  
Aya: -_- no  
  
Yohji: aww come on, please?  
  
Aya: ..  
  
Room: "..."  
  
Voice: you've still got me babe.  
  
FK: o.0 who?  
  
Voice: you're favorite cowboy! *steps from around a corner*  
  
FK: *SQUEEEE!!* Irvy! *glomps*  
  
Irvine: *is glomped* hey darlin'  
  
FK: EEE!! ^_^ ... but why are you here?  
  
Irvine: well some of the muses are worried that they are being replaced by this Emba guy.  
  
FK: pish tush! Of course not!  
  
Irvine: oh good. I'll let them know  
  
FK: Yohji, Aya, Schu and you will always be my favorite muses ^_^ *huggles*  
  
Irvine: but what about Duo and Wufei  
  
FK: well them too of course ^^;  
  
Irvine: and Farf?  
  
FK: yes Farf too  
  
Irvine: and Tatsumi and Watari and..  
  
FK: ok, ok! you make your point! But I wuv all of you! ^_~  
  
Irvine: *grin*  
  
FK: I'm getting randomly rambly again, aren't I?  
  
Irvine: a bit.  
  
FK: ok then. I love you, bai bai!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
o.0 ehehehe. Seriously though, if you wanna see a pic of Emba or a link to the scanlations.. e-mail me or say so in your review. (make sure to leave your e-mail addy!)  
  
Pwease review!! ^_~ 


End file.
